Dragon Trainers and Dragon Slayers
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When Natsu has a bad day he goes on a trip from Mira to clear his mind he ends up with dragons on an island called Berk. I don't own any of the characters pleas enjoy the story!


Natsu was having a really bad day. First he loses to Gray in cards, than Erza beats him up for doing something he didnt even know about. Next he's not allowed to go on a mission because the Master needed to recover financially from his last…. completed mission.

Now he had his head laying on the bar table in complete boredom since Erza, Gray, and, Lucy had taken a job with Wendy so that she could get more experience under her belt. Happy had gone with them with the reasoning to protect Carla from the dangers of the world.

"Natsu, would you like to hear some great news?" The bar maiden Mirajane asks walking up to the depressed dragon slayer.

"I dont know if I can handle anything else right now." Natsu grumbled and started to hit his head on the table just to be able to do and feel something at this point.

"Natsu stop that you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells." Cana says drinking something.

"Anyway I heard a rumor about an island that has dragons all over it. Infact the native people train the dragons to live peacefully with each other." Mira said after giving Cana a glare then smiles at Natsu.

Natsu's head shoots up he was totally awake now. "Where's the Island Mira?" He demanded.

"You will have to go really far north and really Far East. It about three days and the island name is berk. And Natsu you will have to take three trains and two boats." Mira said the last part with some regret for the motion sickness dragon slayer.

"Wonderful." Natsu groaned aloud.

"How about this he next train leaves in two hours you go pack some stuff and I pack you a huge lunch for the rest stops sound good?" Mira asked with a small smile.

"Alright Mira I will be back than." Natsu said wavering and went off to pack for the journey. He go some money out from the food safe actually all of it since happy was on a mission now he would have enough money to pay for things as he needed them. Plus Mira will feed him and Natsu will just pay her back at the end of the month like always.

He went back to the hall and picked up the food Mira had put in a box that kept heat and sent in and everything Else out including Natsu. The box had a time lock of three days since Natsu will be on trains and boats the whole time he really won't eat much.

Three days of uneventful motion sickness and boredom Natsu arrived at Berk, the island of trained dragons.

Natsu used the last of his strength to pull himself up onto the island falling on the deck with a thud.

"Uh sir you alright?" The viking Captain asked.

"Just getting over motion sickness." Natsu groaned back and payed the fee and walked up the wooden stair planks. He would have to look for someone called Hiccup.

What a strange name, Natsu thought to himself. He reached the top of the stairs and walked into what seemed like the main town square.

Suddenly a large black creature slammed into him. Throwing him to the ground and started to lick him in the face. He noticed it was a very small dragon.

"Hahaha! Stop it get off!" Natsu said laughing.

_"But you are the dragons friend." _The black dragon said inside Natsu's skull.

"Yeah but you weigh a ton!" Natsu ghosts back still laughing.

"_Alright fine."_ The dragon says and pulls away.

"Thank you." Natsu says getting himself up and dusts himself off as a scrawny boy runs up to them.

"Toothless don't run off like that!" The by scolded.

"_But I was only greeting him." _The dragons says but the boy obviously can't hear him.

"He says he was only greeting me." Natsu said as he picked up some stuff that fell out of his bag.

"Toothless can't speak. And who are you?" The boy asked.

"Oh sorry I am Natsu Dragneel

"Oh right I am Natsu Dragneel. And yes he can talk weather or not you can hear him is your problem." Natsu says and shoves his arms into the back pack straps and starts to walk away.

"I believe I can understand dragons enough to know he likes you. I am Hiccup by the way." The boy says running up to Natsu when Toothless started to follow him.

"Wait your Hiccup?" Natsu asked staring blankly at the boy.

"Yup." The boy said with very little pride in that realizing that even totally strangers had heard of his destructive powers before training the dragons.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. I am going to introduce myself entirely than." Natsu said stopping and turning to Hiccup.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked and Natsu just grinned at him.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer of the magic guild Fairy Tail. I am also known as the Salamander incase that name has come all the way up here as well." Natsu said his name with pride and the last part with disgust.

"You're a dragon slayer?" Hiccup asked in fear.

"Yeah its a lost magic kind of thing. Theres only seven of us though. Although five of us have been trained by dragons. The other two are weird. Two have killed dragons and the other three have dragons as parents and would never hurt a dragon unless it attracted first. I am looking for my parent dragon and his name is Igneel, hes the fire dragon king or something cool like that." Natsu said like it was no big deal.

"You were raised by a dragon?!" Hiccup asked totally stunned.

"Yeah thats why I came here I am looking for him and two other dragons for my friends." Natsu said with a shrug and Toothless nudged his hand.

"There are no fire dragons here. Sorry you had to come all this way for nothing." Toothless said in sorrow.

"Nah its cool. I hear this place is chock full of dragons I would really like to meet them." Natsu says to Toothless patting his head.

"Who are you talking to?" Hiccup asked and Natsu just started at him.

"You really can't understand them can you?" Natsu asked him.

"Understand who?" Hiccup asked and got an annoyed look from Toothless in the process. "Oh the dragons." Hiccup said in realization.

Natsu and Toothless looked at each other and walked away. This guy just didn't understand anything that mattered.

"Wait where are you going?" Hiccup shouted causing them.

"You claim to understand dragons-" Suddenly a dragon coated in flames jumped out of nowhere spitting Natsu in the face with a large amount of liquid fire.

"Natsu!" Hiccup called scared the new guy was now dead thanks to a certain dragon.

"Ok that was not cool! You want to go? Lets go!" Hiccup heard Natsu shout at the dragon and charged him still coated in liquid fire.

"Hookfang!" A short well built viking shouted running up to Hiccup who was watching Natsu fight a dragon who was on fire and winning.

"Oh you have done it now!" Natsu shouted and started EATING the fire coating Hookfang.

"Who is that guy?" The newcomer asked Hiccup. Both where completely stunned and horrified at what they were watching.

"That would be Natsu, Snotlout." Hiccup said still coming out of shock when Natsu grabbed the fiery dragon by a very large horn and pulled him over to the other boys.

"This dragon has a mean attitude let me tell you." Natsu said sitting on the dragon's fiery head.

"Natsu that dragon is on fire." Hiccup pointed out as if it should be obvious.

"And?" Natsu asked not knowing where this was going.

"You should be I don't know dead right now?" Snotlout said.

"Fire dragon slayer. What part of that does no one understand. And who are you?" Natsu asks pointing at himself and than to snotlout.

"I am the guy who's going to kick you ass if you don't get off my dragon." He says getting in Natsu's face.

"He needs a time out. Don't you discipline him?" Natsu asked slightly horrified.

"No I don't! Dragons should be able to do as they want!" Snotlout says crossing his arms.

"Your dragon says that you're an idiot and should not have a dragon." Natsu says with a chuckle.

"What? No he didn't!" Snotlout says defensively.

"He can understand dragons Snotlout." Hiccup says. "They speak to him."

"What? Really?!" Snotlout says totally stunned.

"_Natsu you want to go for a ride?" _Toothless asks as Natsu gets off hook fangs head who has calmed down a little.

"I don't know..." Natsu replied as they watched the other two argue. "Well why not!"

"_Race you to the cliff jump off I will catch you!" _Toothless says and starts running Natsu grins taking off his bag and follows the black dragon the red one following.

They all jump into the salty air of the cliff and toothless is under Natsu.

_"Hook your feet on the straps and tilt them according to the wind so we can fly." _Toothless says.

"Got it!" Natsu replied with a huge smile and hooked his feet in clicking to what felt right.

Soon the two dragons and the slayer were joined by a two headed dragon a blue dragon with spikes and a rock looking dragon.

Natsu saw a group of teens gathered with hiccup calling them back. Hiccup called for them to return immediately. But since when did Natsu ever listen to anyone he sure as hell wasn't going to start now that's for sure.

The dragons flew out across the ocean and spotted a boat coming there way. Natsu sniffed and dove toothless leading the other dragons down next to the boat.

"Natsu what the hell?!" A familiar voice called.

"Gray I will meet you at the island in a few minutes there's a group of kids at the top of the port wait for me with them!" Natsu calls back and leaves before gray could stop him.

"_Let's go show off!" _Toothless said as they climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"Alright. Ok flame brain I want a circle of fire. Rocky go make rock bombs. Two head create a gas mixture and spark that shit up. Spikes let's make it rain. Toothless make it blue. I want it so that they see the bottom." Natsu said and the dragons separated into their spots and toothless and Natsu flew higher to be able to go through the ring of fire.

"Go!" Natsu shouted giving the signal and the sky light up looking on fire and amazing.

Toothless drove through the middle of the circle after creating a sonic fire boom. All the dragons filled in after them going top speeds and pulling up at the last second before hitting the groupe of kids and gray. They landed a little ways farther than Natsu had wanted but when they touched down he looked up to see the Fairy Tail symbol still in the sky.

He got off toothless and have each dragon a good job. He laughed and played with him until the terms and gray walked up.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Gray kept walking and punched Natsu in the jaw. The dragons instantly tried to attack gray but Natsu stopped that with a do it and die look.

"I was just testing something!" Natsu shouted back punching gray back.

"Really?! By kidnapping there dragons for your own selfish purpose?! Are you aware that the master was tempted to send Erza after you?" Gray shouted back pointing to the kids than poking Natsu in the chest.

"For the record toothless wanted to go fly and those two were arguing. Hook Fangs followed and so did the rest! What was I going to do say no?! Hell no! Gray it's been years since I was able to hang out with dragons! I just wanted the safety of them again even for a little while!" Natsu spate back toothless nudging Natsu's left hand and hookfang his right.

"I understand you miss Igneel but you can't travel three days with motion sickness and go fly with dragons that don't belong to you." Gray said placing a sympathetic hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Dragons don't belong to anyone." Natsu growled dangerously. "You should have learned that with daphne!"

"Don't bring her up that was the creepiest job I have ever taken and trust me I have taken some creepy jobs." Gray said with a shudder remembering the creepy scientist lady he had to team up with to keep a promise Natsu had made.

"I have six days to get you back before Erza comes you have three to enjoy dragons ok?" Gray said and Natsu lit on fire with excitement and began jumping up and down with the dragons.

"Erza doesn't come for six day haha!" Natsu chanted over and over.

"Whose Erza?" Hiccup asked Gray. They had introduced themselves to gray while Natsu was doing his crazy stunts.

"The scariest person anyone will meet." Gray said. "She's the only one who can keep that idiot in line with out a huge problem."

"There's someone who can control him?" A female Viking named astride asked pointing to the dancing dragons.

"Thankfully yes there is. And there's only one of him so things could be a lot worse. But I was glad he didn't get motion sick flying." Gray said more to himself than anyone else.

"So what can he do?" A big Viking named fish legs asked.

"Make a huge mess and cost a lot in food money." Gray said automatically. The others just started at gray and the dragon slayer who was now having a who can stay on fire the longest competition with a red dragon. It was safe to say Natsu was winning.

"I think fishlegs means what can he do. He in fire right now without death. Hookfang was on fire and they wrestled. He can talk to dragons. What else can he do? And what can you do?" Hiccup clarified.

"Oh Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. He takes on a lot of things like a dragon. Dragon claws, fangs, lungs, scales, and heart. That idiot eats breathes and lives for fire." Gray says like it's no big deal.

"So what do you do?" Astride asks. They all notice gray only has his pants on.

"Gray your cloths!" Natsu shouts not even looking at gray and still focusing on beating hookfang.

"Aw shit!" Gray says. "How long have I been like this?!"

"Since the boat. There's a shirt in my bag for you please don't lose it it's the only spare I carry for you ice princess." Natsu says walking over after winning the competition and pulled a shirt out of his bag throwing it to gray who put it on.

"You carry clothes for me?" Gray asked.

"Sure we all do. Erza hazard trunk of clothes for that stupid stripping problem of yours on her big ass chart. There all your cloths that you have left around town to." Natsu says as something fell out of his bag. It was a small dragon who had gotten into his food that Mira had made him.

"Hey not cool Mira made that food for me!" He picked up the dragon and scolding it.

"_I'm sorry I was just hungry and it smelled good!" _The dragon said with a pout.

"Well fine. How about this to stick with me and I will make sure you get fed ok?" Natsu said placing the dragon on big shoulder.

"That type of dragon gets bigger." Hiccup says.

"Really how big?" Natsu asked.

"As three times the size of toothless." Hiccup says.

"Really? Gray can I keep him please?!" Natsu begged gray with big eyes with a hopeful look in them.

"Natsu you know you can't keep the dragon he belongs here. He can stay with you till we leave but he stays here." Gray said and Natsu's head hangs in disappointment.

Natsu walked off in sadness the dragons following him. When the others tried to stop the dragons gray stopped them.

"Those dragons are the best thing for him right now." Gray said.

"Why?" One of the twins asked but gray couldn't remember there names so he was going to refer to them as girl twin and boy twin. Boy twin was asking the question.

"Natsu's had it rough. Everyone back home has but I think Natsu's had it rougher than most. He was found in the woods not even a year old yet by a dragon. Natsu doesn't know his birthday, where he's from, or even his real parents never has. Igneel was the only parent he has ever known. Than Igneel left him with that scarf when he was about ten he was found by the master of are guild. He's younger than everyone and has not been here as long as most. I was first than Erza a year later than Natsu two years later. Natsu has never had a lot of friends, He had one but she died. I don't even know if he considers me a friend. His only defiant friend is a blue cat named happy." Gray explained sadly.

"Than why can't he keep the small dragon?" Astride asked knowing how much she would hate not having her dragon.

"Causes dragons don't exist in Fior anymore. There are few have actually seen them and even fewer who have known them." Gray said with a huff. Natsu will have to deal with his feelings later right now they needed to get back with out Natsu trying to take one home.

"Gray what can you do? It seems you got abilities to." Fishlegs says honestly curious.

"Oh I am an ice make mage." Gray said as if it was something everyone knew.

"We don't know what that means." Hiccup says honestly.

"It means I can do this." Gray said and made an ice sculpture of a dragon surrounding a figure of Natsu. He had chosen this design because he was planning on getting a iron statue of it for Natsu as a birthday gift on new years in a couple of weeks.

"Wow thats so cool!" Hiccup exclaimed voicing the aw of everyone.

"I guess. I am going to check on Natsu. You guys can come to if you want." Gray said and started to walk in the direction Natsu had gone in. He hears foot steps behind him and smiles because he knows they are following him that they do care about a stranger who could kill the dragons they seemed to care so much about.

They found Natsu sitting in a rock ledge that was an island like thing. The top was wide enough for Natsu to sit cross legged comfortably. The dragons were sitting on ledges covering the rock. They must have flown over to it since it wasn't connected to the mainland.

"Natsu!" Gray called and Natsu's head raised and turned to look out at sea. He tapped on Toothless' shoulder and the dragon jumped with Natsu cherchons him and they flew away the other dragons following. They had seemed to gain a few more dragons along the way.

**"What? No come back!" Gray shouted then turned to hiccup. "Do you have another dragon?" Gray asked.**

* * *

**Luna: Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Natsu: I still don't understand why I cant have a dragon Luna!?**

**Gray: You cant have one cause your an idiot flame brain thats why!**

**Luna: boys now calm down and wait for the next chapter!**

**Natsu and Gray: Alright!**


End file.
